Unbreakable
by Yumikire
Summary: What happens when an overexcited Elizabeth accidentally throws a less then enthused Ciel into a river in the middle of Winter! Sorry I suck at summaries! Read it and let me know what you think! It's my first fanfic so be nice please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji/Black Butler all credit goes t****o Yana Toboso!!!!**

**Story dedicated to my BFF Nopantsninja! hope you like it!!!**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

Elizabeth hadn't meant for it to happen, it was a complete accident. She was just so happy to see her fiancé Ciel on that snow covered bridge, and couldn't control herself. She ran up to him and practically tackled him while attempting to hug him. Then she grabbed him by the hands and spun him in a circle getting faster and faster, when suddenly she felt her hands slip and watched with horror as Ciel went flying over the bridge and into the icy water below.

_**Ciel's P.O.V**_

There were a number of things that ran through Ciel's mind as he saw Elizabeth running towards him. One of these thoughts was, _"How is it that even in the most remote parts of London this girl can find me? She's harder to get rid of then a dog's fleas."_

He mentally grimaced and braced himself for the suffocating hug he knew was coming; and it came. What he was not anticipating was being spun around in the air like a rag doll. It wasn't long before he started to feel sick, so he shut his eyes to try and calm his spinning head. At first he thought it had worked because the spinning had stopped, but when he opened his eyes he realized that this wasn't the case. He was flying through the air, and, it appeared, right over the bridge. At first he wasn't very concerned. Surely Sebastian would catch him before he even came close to hitting the icy water below, but as he looked to see where his loyal butler was he saw that he was still on the bridge and petting another stray cat!

"_CRAP_!"

The next thing he knew he was submersed in cold water; and cold was an understatement, this water was freezing! His limbs went numb instantly and he couldn't swim to safety even if he wanted to, his layers of heavy wet clothes pulled him toward the bottom of the river like 500 pound weights. It wasn't long before his lungs started screaming for air, he desperately tried to move toward the surface, but to no avail. He just kept sinking lower and lower into the river.

"_Sebastian_," he thought just before everything went black.

_**Sebastian's P.O.V**_

Sebastian had looked away only for a moment to pet an endearing black kitty cat, when, the next thing he knew his master was flying through the air and into the Thames river. This wouldn't have been that big a deal if it had been summer, but that season had long since passed and there were blankets of fluffy white snow covering all of London.

"_Honestly, can't he have one day where he doesn't need to be rescued?_"

Quickly he shrugged out of his jacket and promptly jumped into the icy waters after his master. Cold had no effect on him, being what he was, but he could tell that any human who stayed in this water would quickly freeze and drowned. Through the murky gloom he spotted his master flowing steadily away at the bottom of the river. He appeared to already be unconscious.

Never a good sign.

He sighed mentally, "_Humans are so weak and fragile…it's truly pathetic."_

He swam down to the bottom of the river, firmly grabbed Ciel by the back of the collar, and started pulling him to the surface. He was surprised to see how far the river had carried them in such short a time. The bridge was at least a mile away now, and he swore he could still see Elizabeth, horrified at her own blunder and probably bawling her eyes out. Rotating his body so that he was floating on his back, he put Ciel on his stomach and started to tread water with his feet heading for frozen shore. Once there he laid his master gently on the ground and checked the status of his master's being. With a shock he realized his master wasn't breathing. Without missing a beat he put his hands on his master's chest and pushed down firmly, Repeating the action a few times.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Immediately his master started to cough up water and gasping for breath. Sebastian sat back and sighed in relief. The last thing he needed was for his "soul" to die before the contract was finished.

Slowly he watched the boy's single visible eye flutter open.

"Are you all right, young master," he asked casually?

The boy turned to face him. Sebastian assumed he was trying to give him a disgusted face, but he was already shaking so hard that it was hard to tell.

"W-W-What took you so long?" he demanded.

"Sorry master, I was….distracted," Sebastian answered innocently.

"I didn't think you could get into trouble so promptly."

"Y-Y-You were petting a _cat_!" he shouted between a few coughs, infuriated.

"But this cat was just so adorable. It had such a shiny black coat and soft pink paws that-" Sebastian's reason was cut off sharply by Ciel who was now having a severe coughing attack. With a jolt he realized that Ciel's asthma must be kicking in. Just walking around in this cold weather was enough to set it off, but falling into a freezing river was a sure fire way to agitate the poor boy's affliction. He swiftly picked up the shivering boy, holding him close to his body and started for the mansion. Ciel however had other ideas.

"Put me down," he demanded through bursts of coughing and shivering.

"I can walk on my own. The last thing people need to see is the great Ciel Phantomhive being carried around by his butler."

Sebastian gave him a smug smile and set him down.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian had to give the boy credit. He made it further than he had expected with his body in the shape it was, but it wasn't long before the boy ended up losing consciousness and started to introduce himself to the ground. Of course being the good butler that he was, he caught him before he even touched it. Once again he picked the half frozen and asthmatic boy in his arms and started for the mansion.

"_Humans can be so foolishly stubborn. If he had just let me carry him we could have been home by now and have gotten him into a warm bath."_

He let out a sigh, but as he thought about his stubborn master he realized that was one of the qualities that made him interesting to be around. He looked at the small child he was carrying in his arms. The boy was shivering uncontrollably now and his breathing was labored. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close to his body to try and get him warm. The sooner they got to the mansion the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! SCHOOL IS EVIL AND SAPS MY CREATIVE ENERGY! After I wrote the first chapter I was bombarded with an unthinkable amount of homework and have not had the time to update. I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to at least post something so you won't start attempting to eat me alive! And Please continue to update, I love hearing your opinion. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, all rights go to Yana Toboso! **

…**SEBASTIANS POV…**

It didn't take Sebastian long to realize that his master wasn't going to be able to last the whole journey home. He was shivering uncontrollably and his face was turning an interesting shade of blue. His asthma wasn't helping matters either; the boy seemed to be struggling to get enough air; taking sharp inhales that were reminiscent of a gasping fish. That wasn't the least of Sebastian's problems, however. The weather had suddenly taken a turn for the worse and it was snowing terribly. Sebastian needed to find a place to get the boy out of the cold and the wind. Luckily even in the most run down parts of London there were always places to stay.

It didn't take Sebastian long to find an inn. From the outside it looked old, smelly and hardly sanitary, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Cautiously Sebastian opened the slightly rotted door; it surprised him that it didn't simply crumble from being opened, and walked into the dimly lit reception area. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as the outside, the furniture was a little worn down and the place carried a slight sent of mold, but at least it was warm. He gently laid Ciel down on the couch, which was ratty and torn in a few places with some questionable stains, and walked up to the check in desk only to find a fat and apparently completely wasted man passed out on the desk.

"Excuse me sir," said Sebastian being ever the polite butler that he was expected to be, "We would like a room please."

The only response he got was a loud and obnoxious snore. It was then that Sebastian noticed the "Ring for Service" bell sitting in the corner. Smirking he picked up the bell, holding it close to the drunkard's ear, and rang it as loud as he could. With a jolt the man woke from his alcohol induced slumber, practically falling on the floor in the process. Irritated he looked at the man who had woken him up.

"What da ya want?" he asked grumpily, alcohol slurring his words.

"I would like to rent a room for the night, if you would be so kind sir," Sebastian repeated again, "if you aren't to drunk to remember where they are."

"Well Siiiiirrr," the fat receptionist mocked "to rent a room, you have to have money, so let's see it."

Sebastian started to reach into his pocket only to realize that all the money they had was in his coat pocket, which he had left on the bridge so it wouldn't get wet, after all it was a nice coat. His face fell. Of course Ciel didn't have any money on him, he expected Sebastian to carry his money for him. This could prove to be a slight problem. Putting on a smile he turned back to the drunken inn owner.

"I'm sorry, but seemed to have misplaced my money at the moment. If you would be so kind as to rent us the room tonight, I can come back and pay you double for it tomorrow," Sebastian asked kindly, putting on his most charming grin.

"NO MONEY. NO ROOM." said the inn owner forcefully. He leaned back in his chair and lit an especially potent cigar. It didn't take long for the strong odor to reach Ciel and cause him to cough uncontrollably. Sebastian threw a concerned look at Ceil before narrowing his eyes in disgust at the man in front of him.

"Sir," said Sebastian in a strained polite voice, "I must insist that you put out that cigar. As you can see my master is not in the best health and can not breathe well with all the smoke in the air."

"Well isn' tha' too bad; I don't take orders from people with no money."

With that last sentence, Sebastian lost what was left of his patience with the drunkard. Bringing his power to bear; he extinguished all candles burning in the room allowing the man to get a good look at his bright crimson eyes.

"I believe I asked you to put out that cigar, but since you won't I suppose I'll have to do it myself."

Sebastian casually flicked his finger and watched as the lit end of the cigar dropped to the floor. The drunk was looking at him, eyes wide and shaking. Judging by the new odor in the room, it wasn't the only thing he was doing.

"W-What the hell are you," the innkeeper asked shakily.

"Me?" asked Sebastian, "I'm just one hell of a butler, and I would appreciate it if you gave my master and me a room to stay in tonight." Sebastian gave the man a look that said "no" would not be an option.

"Y-Yes, right away, let me grab you a room key," said the terrified innkeeper. There was a clatter as he removed himself from his perch and knocked over his stool. Shaking hard, he stumbled around in the dark and knocked over a few things before he handed him a key with stubby trembling fingers.

"Your room is down that hall and to the left. The room number is on the piece of paper attached to the key."

Taking the key, Sebastian once again used his powers to re-light all the candles in the room, and smiling sweetly thanked the innkeeper for his "generosity." He walked back over to Ciel and picked him carefully up off the couch. He was shocked to feel how warm the boy was, without a doubt he was running a fever. Sebastian sighed and started walking toward their room. When he looked at the paper with their room number he couldn't suppress a low chuckle. They had room number 66.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, here's the next part of the story. Thank you for being so patient with me, it takes me a little while to write these stories along with balancing school work. I apologize in advance if Ciel seems a little OOC. If you any advice or ideas for my story please feel free to review and tell me! I love hearing what you guys have to say!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do no own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) all credit goes to Yana Toboso! **_

**CIEL'S POV:**

It was hot. No hot wasn't the right word, it was burning! Though he had never felt its heat in full force, Ceil imagined that even the heat of the sun was cooler than the place he was now. He was standing in what he could only describe as a desert. There was nothing but sand as far as he could see and it was HOT! The heat from the sand was already starting to melt the heels off his shoes and his clothes were sticking uncomfortably to his skin. The only option Ceil had was to start walking in search of water and shade. He picked a direction at random and started walking, and walking, and walking…Ciel was sure he had never walked so far in his life and this unbearable heat wasn't helping. Already his throat was dry and burning. When he got home…wait…how had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was being thrown into the Thames river, then being pulled out by Sebastian…and…then what? How did he get here?! Where was Sebastian? How dare he leave him in such a predicament! No doubt the cunning demon was regarding him from some unseen place, watching him with his mocking crimson eyes, laughing at his struggle.

"Sebastian," Ciel cried, "Sebastian come out this instant!"

Ciel waited a few moments but nothing happened. Getting angry he pulled off his eye patch to reveal the contract carved into his right eye.

"THIS IS AN ORDER! Come out this instant," Ciel shouted loudly, but once again nothing happened. Ciel started to worry. Where was Sebastian? Was he breaking his contract? Ciel took a deep breath to calm him self, fine then, he didn't need Sebastian, he was Ciel Phantomhive he could take care of himself! Then he'd see what Sebastian would say when he returned home all on his own. Ciel was sure he wouldn't be quite so smug then! With new found determination Ciel started to walk again threw this unbearably hot place he could only describe as a living hell.

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed while he walked nothing ever seen to change. If it weren't for the line of shoeprints he was leaving behind Ciel would have sworn he wasn't moving at all. It was then, as he was looking around that he saw what appeared to be a pond off in the distance. Overjoyed Ciel started running toward the pond, but it never seemed to get any closer, always within his line of sight but never close enough for him to touch. Suddenly it hit him, there was no pond it was only a mirage, a cruel prank the heat was playing on him. After so much running Ciel felt like his whole body was burning from the inside out, every inch of him was hot. He wasn't even sweating anymore, which he was sure was a bad sign. It was then that he realized what bad shape his shoes were in. The heat of the sand had melted through the rubber of his shoes and was now burning into his feet.

"Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, Ouch," cried Ciel, jumping up and down to relieve the heat on his feet. Now what was he going to do! The only way to keep his feet from being burned was to run or constantly jump up and down! The only sensible option was to run and hope that he could still find a way out of this endless desert. So Ciel ran, but it didn't take long for him to realize that he couldn't keep it up. He hadn't gotten this much exercise since he was a little boy, back when his parents were still around…Ciel didn't want to be stuck here anymore. As much as he hated to admit it he needed help. He needed Sebastian. He started to gather enough air to try and call for Sebastian one more time when he saw what looked to be the outline of a mansion or castle in the distance. "_It's just a mirage_," Ciel thought miserably to himself, but something made him continue to run towards it. To his surprise it continued to get closer! It was a castle, a real castle! He knew he should have been suspicious of a castle sitting out in the middle of no where, but he was just too exhausted and hot to care. He needed to get out of the heat and desperately needed something to drink.

The minute he touched to door of the castle he started pounding on it as hard as he could. He hopped as he waited for someone to open the door. Getting anxious he suddenly wondered what he would do if the castle was abandoned. He doubted that there were any more castles nearby and it was even more unlikely that he could get into this one on his own. His fears appeared groundless however, when to his relief, the door slowly started to open. When no one appeared to greet him however, Ciel decided to slip inside.

"Hello?" called Ciel loudly. "Is anybody here?"

"Well, Well, Well, Look what we have here. Looks like a little human lost his way" came a voice out of no where.

"Little is right, I doubt his soul is large enough to even count as an appetizer let alone a meal" Came another voice.

"Who are you?" called Ciel "Come out now!"

"Oooh bossy little thing isn't he. He'll be fun to eat!"

"What do you mean eat?" asked Ciel a little shaken, then repeated "Come out now!"

Slowly two figures seemed to step out of the deepest shadows of the hallway. At first glance they looked just like normal Aristocrats. Dressed in fine attire and standing with an air of nobility. However something screamed dangerous about these men. It only took a second for Ciel to figure out why. Their eyes were the color of deep crimson.

"You're demons," stated Ciel.

"Yes, and if you don't mind, it's been a long time since we've had a decent meal and your soul smells mouthwatering."

"You can't eat my soul. I'm already under contract with another demon; my soul already belongs to him."

"Then maybe he should be here to protect you. That contract means nothing to us and it certainly doesn't prevent us from eating your soul. It's the job of your demon to protect you from demons like us, and by the look of things he's not around, it appears he's given up his claim on you. His loss."

The two demons slowly walked forward and Ciel matched their movements step for step, but in the opposite direction. It wasn't long before he was backed against a wall; the demons leaning over him menacingly and revealing some deadly sharp claws.

"Don't worry, we promise it won't hurt…much"

Ciel closed his eyes all the while thinking _Sebastian, Sebastian_…he sucked in a deep breath and screamed SEBASTIAN!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks for your patience I finally finished another chapter of this crazy fanfic! Thank you all for your reviews and advice! I really appreciate your feed back and look forward to getting more! One more chapter to go after this! Look forward to it! I think it's about time I added a little fluff to this story! Let me know what you think!

~Yumikire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters…makes me sooo sad! All rights go to Yana Toboso! **

* * *

**SEBASTIAN'S POV**:

Sebastian had been working on fixing up the so called "room" they had been rented. The walls were slightly molded, the bathroom might as well have been a quarantine zone, and to make things even worse everything in the entire room was covered in DUST! Sebastian shook his head in disgust; _honestly you would think humans would take better care of their homes_. Tightening his gloves with his teeth he set to work on cleaning the room. No sooner had he finished making the bathroom tolerable again did he start to feel a tingling in his right hand. He looked over to see Ciel tossing in his sleep.

He walked over to the bed and started to move his hand over Ciel, to reach for his shoulder try and wake him up, but the moment his right hand passed over his forehead, it started glowing a bright red. Something was very wrong in Ciel's mind. He heard Ciel mummer his name in his sleep. The boy was breathing more heavily now, it sounded almost like panting, and his tossing was getting worse. Ignoring his glowing hand, Sebastian attempted to shake Ciel awake, but to no avail, if it did anything at all it made Ciel start to toss more. The mark on Sebastian's hand started to tingle even stronger.

Sebastian looked from his hand to his master and sighed; it appeared he would have to enter the young boy's mind. It wasn't that it was a hard challenge for Sebastian; quite to the contrary it was too **easy! **If he wished to he could enter Ciel's mind any time he wished, thanks to the contract, the only problem was that human minds were especially fragile; that was even truer for children. If he wasn't careful going in Ciel's mind he could destroy it completely leaving him to serve an empty shell of a master, and that wouldn't be very amusing for Sebastian, he quite enjoyed teasing his young charge.

Sebastian winced slightly, very very slightly, as the contract symbol on his hand started to burn strongly. No more time to waste. Gently he placed his right hand on Ciel's forehead and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sebastian got into Ciel's mind without difficulty. The next step was figuring out where Ciel's subconscious self was. A long black hallway full of hundreds of doors lie ahead of Sebastian, each one a different shape and color, probably hinting at the memory or dream that lie behind it. Any normal person would have given up right away, but not Sebastian for he was "one hell of a butler." It didn't hurt that he had a trick up his sleeve either. Well trick wasn't the right word; it was more of an advantage. He and Ciel were connected by a contract, and because of it he could find Ciel no matter where he was…even in Ciel's own mind. Focusing his mind on the link he stared down the hallway with 'new eyes'.

About 20 doors down on the right side, a door glowed with a bright red color. Smirking, he quickly walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. As he opened the door his eyes immediately narrowed and his smirk disappeared, he could smell the stench of some lower class demons in this "room". The room behind the door was pitch black, but that meant little; it was probably just an illusion set up by the demons to keep others out. It appeared that they thought they could claim what was rightfully his. What a deadly mistake. Without hesitation he jumped through the door and found himself in the middle of a vast desert.

There was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see and no sign of anything living or dead. Calling on the power of his contract once again he looked around the desert. Glowing like a beacon, a set of footprints left a trail in the dessert that would lead Sebastian to Ciel better than any road map. Sebastian started running at full speed following the footprints. He couldn't help but muse to himself that this was probably the most exercise the young earl had gotten in a very long time. His mind quickly flashed back to their investigation of the Viscount of Druitt when Ciel had needed to disguise himself as a woman, and gain the Viscount's attention. He and Ciel had to dance to one song and by the end Ciel was on the floor panting in exhaustion. The thought made him chuckle, and sigh, as he remembered the events that followed. _He really is only good at getting himself captured,_ Sebastian thought wryly.

It didn't take long for Sebastian to reach a rather large castle. The footprints ended at the gate, and it didn't take a genius to figure out Ciel was probably inside. Sebastian briefly considered knocking, but figured no one would answer anyway so he proceeded to swiftly launch himself up onto the 30 foot gate. Looking around he decided to enter the castle from one of the top windows. Once inside he saw he was standing on what appeared to be a balcony. Even better down below he could see, and hear, Ciel and two miserable excuses for demons engaged in a conversation.

"Your demons," he heard Ciel state. You had to give it to the boy; his powers of observation were astounding. (A/N: Sebastian being sarcastic)

"Yes, and if you don't mind, it's been a long time since we've had a decent meal and your soul smells mouthwatering." He heard one of the demons reply.

"You can't eat my soul. I'm already under contract with another demon; my soul already belongs to him." Ciel countered. Sebastian couldn't help but feel a little smug at Ciel's response. It made him happy to know that a soul so delicious that other demons wanted it belonged to him.

"Then maybe he should be here to protect you. That contract means nothing to us and it certainly doesn't prevent us from eating your soul. It's the job of your demon to protect you from demons like us, and by the look of things he's not around, it appears he's given up his claim on you. His loss."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously, he was going to enjoy killing these two. "Don't worry, we promise it won't hurt…much," they said as started to approach Ciel.

Sebastian could hear his name being called in the back of his head and his hand was glowing brighter than ever. Then he heard Ciel scream his name so loudly that it echoed around the whole castle. _Coming my lord, _Sebastian thought to himself. Jumping down from the balcony he landed directly between Ciel and the oncoming 'threat.'

**CIEL'S POV:**

Ciel opened his eyes and at first saw nothing but black, for a split second he thought he was dead, but then he realized that his view was just obstructed by a big black coat. Looking up he saw Sebastian's face half turned to look at him while the other half glared dangerously at the two demons.

"Are you ok young master," question Sebastian?

"I'm fine, barley. Where were you, and what's going on" demanded Ciel angrily!

"I will explain all this to you later young master but I don't think this is the appropriate time. Now young master, what are your orders?" asked Sebastian questioningly.

"Sebastian! I order you to kill these demons!" cried Ciel.

Sebastian's eyes glowed dark red, almost in approval, like it was the order he had been hoping to receive. Ciel watched as Sebastian tightened his gloves with his teeth and stalk menacingly forward. The two demons backed away fearfully.

"The penalty for trying to take what belongs to me is quite high. Are you ready for the consequences?" Sebastian asked threateningly.

The two demons backed up even further.

"Hey, we didn't know he was still yours," one said.

"Yeah," said the other. "And I'm sure his soul's big enough for three demons, why don't we all share it."

Ciel couldn't see Sebastian's face but it must have been absolutely terrifying because the two demons were frozen and trembling in fear. Ciel even found himself shuddering, even staring at Sebastian's back he could feel the blood lust emanating off of Sebastian in waves. Those demons were in for it now. All of a sudden Ciel heard Sebastian say "darkness" before his line of vision went black. Ciel thought he might have passed out and he was horrified at the thought, but then came the horrible screaming and fighting noises. Ciel was frustrated that he couldn't see, but judging from the sounds going on in the room he figured it was probably a good thing. It didn't take long for the room to become silent again, and this caused Ciel to tense up considerable, especially since he couldn't see. When he felt a hand on his arm he jumped at least 3 feet in the air before trying to run away, but the hand held him firmly.

"It's alright young master, it's just me," came Sebastian's amused voice.

"Well if I could see, I wouldn't be so jumpy now would I. The fight's over so why can you light the room up again?" Ciel questioned.

"There is nothing in this room you want to see right now, trust me. It's better if we just got out of here and woke you up," said Sebastian matter-of-factly.

"Woke up?" repeated Ciel once they were out of the castle "You mean this is all a dream?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. You've been unconscious with a high fever for most of the day after your little 'fall' into the river earlier," replied Sebastian.

"Well how do I wake up," questioned Ciel?

"That's easy, young master," said Sebastian kneeling in front of Ciel. Ciel couldn't help but Stare at Sebastian's crimson red eyes, in their own twisted way they brought Ciel comfort. Almost immediately Ciel found himself getting drowsy; his eye's getting heavier every minute. The last words he heard Sebastian say were,

"You have to fall asleep."


End file.
